Hurt
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: The Quiz Show 2: slight-implied Honma/Kamiyama, It wasn't fair that Kamiyama could forget what had happened and he was cursed to remember alone... it was Kamiyama's sin-the crime of forgetting. And why did it hurt so much...? one-shot


_Ehh… my first The Quiz Show 2 fic… definitely won't be my last. Slight-Implied Honma/Kamiyama because they are love. But if that's not your thing, then well, that shouldn't really be a problem. Look at this as friendship, because—really—this is more of a Honma/Kamiyama sort of friendship story… kinda… anyways, please review!_

* * *

**Hurt…**

* * *

Why did it hurt so much? It shouldn't have hurt so much. Granted, he didn't really see him as a friend—more like an enemy and a rival… or was such—but the fact that Kamiyama might awake some day was his one small comfort in living even though Misaki did not.

He shouldn't have cared. He could just pretend that he hadn't sat next to this bed nearly every day for six years; it wasn't as if Kamiyama had meant anything to him. But as he stood there—mouth slightly open in shock—he felt a tight knot begin to develop in the pit of his stomach, a stinging behind his eyes, and his throat restrict tightly.

"E-eh…?" he repeated quietly a second time but Kamiyama only stared at him with wide, frightened eyes.

Kamiyama turned his head slightly, looking around the hospital room wildly. "Where am I…?" the slightly hoarse voice questioned but Honma could barely hear the question as his mind went almost completely numb. "Who are you?"

The now twenty-five year old man—the last time having spoken he had been eighteen—turned his attention back to the "friend" he no longer seemingly remembered, his dark eyes unnaturally wide and alert.

"Kamiyama…" he managed to force out, voice hardly above that of a whisper. "You—"

Nurses quickly rushed into the room, their words passing right through Honma who stumbled back away from his chair, staring in shock at the man in the bed. After a moment he turned away and tripped over to the door, clutching at the frame in pain and slight anger.

How dare he? How could he have forgotten everything? Why did he forget about them? About Misaki and about… about him? How could he forget about Misaki when he was forced to remember everything about what had happened… about what he had done to Misaki?

Honma glared at the ground as he made his way from the room, leaning heavily against the wall as he bit hard at his lip.

That wasn't fair. Why was Kamiyama—his rival—able to forget? He shouldn't have forgotten, it was wrong and an insult to Misaki! Misaki whom they had both loved… Misaki who had died six years ago because he… because he… what was it that had happened again?

Honma felt a sharp pain in his head and barred his jaw, clutching at his head as he let out mild yelps of pain, his vision blurring until he saw…

_Kamiyama was walking into Misaki's hospital room and he narrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion; he had a sense that something was wrong…_

_His rival placed the coin in Misaki's hand before walking around to the other side of the bed and taking something from the inside of his jacket: he was now injecting something into her…_

_He walked back around to the other side of the bed and looked for a moment and that was when Honma stepped back against the wall, not daring to look any more…_

_Kamiyama ran from the room without noticing him and he quickly followed him up onto the roof…_

_Kamiyama looked at him from the edge of the roof before turning his eyes back down to the ground beneath. He opened his mouth to scream, to tell him to stop, to say something but…_

_His rival, his enemy, his friend—Kamiyama Satoru… he jumped…_

He was on the ground when he opened his eyes again; someone was pulling him into a sitting position as they said his name in worry. Honma didn't recognize the voice, but he doubted he would be able to recognize anyone.

Opening his mouth, he panted out, "Kamiyama… woke up! I… remembered!" _How could I have forgotten something like this…? _Was his thought as he said this, quivering slightly as he sobbed. "Misaki was killed by him!"

"Eh?" the person questioned in disbelief and Honma turned his eyes towards them unseeingly.

"He killed her!" Honma leaned on his hands and knees, glaring angrily at the ground. "_He killed Misaki!_"

"Toshio-sama…"

"Kamiyama… he killed her… he killed her…" He continued to mumble, tears streaming down his already soaked cheeks and onto the floor of the hospital. "How could I forget…?"

And why did it have to hurt so much…?


End file.
